


春日宴

by yaqingjei



Category: all羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaqingjei/pseuds/yaqingjei





	春日宴

由于身份的特殊，魏婴从小就是在闺房中长大的，魏家家府都未曾走出过半步，对外面的世界懵懂无知，每日坐在闺房里吹吹笛子、画个画，有的时候还会到房外的的花园里赏赏花，给娇嫩的花朵浇点水，整个花园被魏婴养的生气十足，活生生的大家闺秀。  
近日仙门百家在召开清谈盛会，这次清谈会的地点正好是魏家，魏婴开心得不得了，终于有一次机会可以见到外面的人是什么样的啦！早早的起床给自己沐浴，好好地打扮了一番，高高兴兴的跑到清谈会的集合出，刚开始还是十分兴奋的，看到有那么多人来到家里，个个都长得一表人才，魏婴简直高兴得要跳起来，过了一会就感觉到没劲了，全都是在聊一些家族的事情，枯燥无聊，魏婴索性离场。  
“还是赏花有意思些”魏婴心想，走到一棵芍药花前开始玩弄它的花瓣和叶子，突然听见马蹄的声音，下意识的抬头，看见了正在打马的蓝曦臣，魏婴从未见过如此好看之人，那一刹那四目交接、电光石火，这大概就是心动的感觉吧。  
自从那次见面之后蓝曦臣时长会偷偷来到魏婴的小花园里跟他私会，两人甜甜蜜蜜的你亲我一口我亲你一口，出于礼仪问题，蓝曦臣并没有进到魏婴闺房中过，这样的生活过了一段日子，后面蓝曦臣提出要私定终身，魏婴也只是羞羞的点点头答应了。  
这日魏婴在花园里散步的时候不小心崴到了脚，蓝曦臣连忙将魏婴抱起，进入房中，将魏婴放在床上，蹲下身轻柔的给他揉脚踝。  
“还疼不疼？”蓝曦臣爱怜的问道  
“唔……还有点”  
“那就再揉一会”说罢蓝曦臣继续揉起来。  
揉着揉着，见魏婴已经不疼了就开始往上走，在两条纤长的腿上来回抚摸，这种隐晦的情色让魏婴感到羞涩又带着许些期待，蓝曦臣见魏婴对他的行为没有做出什么反应，只是脸蛋红扑扑的，便知道他这是默许了。  
没想到魏婴会主动的将二人的衣服脱掉，“我心悦你……虽然我是男儿身，但也想为你生儿育女”。说罢便拉着他的手摸向腿间的花穴，蓝曦臣被这种灼热又软绵绵的触感楞了一下，原来是这样，难怪将他保护的那么好。  
见魏婴已经这么主动了，那蓝曦臣也不再拘束自己，索性将魏婴扑倒在床。  
“我们慢慢来，羡羡……”  
    他抓捏着少年充满弹性的胸部，修长的手可以覆盖对方整片左胸，小而软的乳头在他手下被挤压搓动，立刻硬挺了起来，蓝曦臣用手抓紧乳晕周围的软头，低头伸出柔软的舌头，轻轻舔过粉嫩色的乳尖儿。  
    魏婴的身体弹动了一下，又配合起他的动作，那双湿淋淋的眼睛此刻也失焦般虚望着蓝曦臣，满满都是生涩的情欲。曦臣将小小的乳头含进嘴里用力的吸吮，另一边则用手指碾按，几乎要压得扁平。  
    两颗乳粒都肿胀发硬之后，蓝曦臣才舔着嘴唇往下。  
    他持续不断地抚摸身下柔美的躯体，一边亲吻一边呢喃着爱语。  
    “羡羡、宝贝，让我好好看看……”  
    他仔细地抚摸手下光滑细致的肌肤，反复安慰，让魏婴仍然紧绷的肌肉慢慢放松下来，少年会阴处干净饱满，两瓣肉唇紧紧积压在一起，细而深陷的缝隙坠在正中。  
    蓝曦臣屏住呼吸，小心翼翼用手指往两边拨开。  
    嫩红凸起的阴蒂看上去羞涩柔软，阴道入口的小阴唇闭合着，随着他的动作微微咧开，内里是更加红艳的肉壁……相当漂亮的女穴，像他身下的玫瑰花一样娇艳欲滴，等待着被蛮力撑开，在精水的浇灌下绽放。  
    “羡羡真可爱。”蓝曦臣恶意的向小穴吹了口热气，“唔……”让魏婴颤抖了一下， 粉色的嫩肉随着他的热气收紧了几下，隐隐开始湿润。  
  蓝曦臣没有急着行动，而是起身捧住少年通红的脸。  
    “羡羡张嘴。”  
    魏婴温驯地松开牙关，让蓝曦臣的舌头顺利地滑进口腔，搅得他唇齿发麻。抱着男人深吻的同时他腾出手来粗鲁地揉弄自己饱胀收紧的卵蛋，有一下没一下撸动着充血的柱身。伸手往蓝曦臣裆部摸去，在触碰到那一团硬热巨大的家伙时，魏婴忍不住在在蓝曦臣嘴里呻吟起来。  
    “天呐……”他含糊地感叹，温柔爱抚着手下更加坚挺的东西。  
    “羡羡等不及了？”  
    注意到魏婴大胆的动作，蓝曦臣玩味地凑近他的耳朵。  
    “喜欢吗？”  
    “唔嗯，哥哥的好大……”  
    蓝曦臣脱掉裤子，让被束缚的男根暴露在空气里，平时放在裤裆里没这么明显，勃起之后就没那么简单了，紫红的龟头圆润光滑，柱身颜色略浅一些，突起的青筋清晰可见，又粗又直，魏婴的手太小，几乎握不住。  
    “唔啊，哥哥的真的好大！……”魏婴不由地小声感叹。  
    “羡羡，给哥哥含一含，到时候进去就容易了。”  
    魏婴羞涩地点头，爬起来跪趴在蓝曦臣腿间，他偷偷抬眼，就看到男人修长的手落在自己头上，他凑近了一些，忍不住深吸一口气，用力嗅了嗅，属于男人的腥麝灌满他的口腔，引来更多隐秘的悸动。魏婴张开嘴，先把眼前愈发气焰嚣张的阳巨舔了个遍，才试着含进嘴里。  
    刚吞了小半截嘴就被撑满了，魏婴努力的用上舌头，分泌唾液让口中紫红的巨大裹上亮晶晶的外膜，咸涩的液体都被他囫囵吞咽进胃里，勾得下体一阵阵发紧，好像差了个什么物件捣一捣。  
    魏婴实在是无法忍受了，强烈的欲望成为驱使他的唯一动力。被暴力打开、弄坏，都没有关系，只要能把那股空虚赶走，他什么都愿意做。  
    “哥哥，里面好痒……哥哥帮我弄一下……唔”说完就拉着蓝曦臣的手往穴口里送。  
    蓝曦臣就着魏婴的手劲把食指挤进紧窄的入口，细细淌出的霪水很快就把他的手弄湿了，探入花穴的手指摸到阻碍，便不再前进，转而揉按穴口上方肿胀发硬的阴蒂，魏婴的眼泪眼泪唰地流出来，却并不是因为难受，而是太舒服了，他挺动腰部，让男人摸得更彻底。  
    他抬手勾住蓝曦臣的脖子，嘟着嘴献吻，魏婴的唇瓣很柔软，颜色是嫩粉色的，和白皙的皮肤搭配起来刚好，适合被亲吻得红肿湿润。  
他在和男人嘴唇胶着的同时小声哀叫着，希望男人满足他的渴求，用粗大有力的阳巨堵住他肚子里咕咕冒水的淫泉，而不是一两根手指在他穴里浅浅地抠挖。  
“我还是个雏儿……哥哥等一会轻一点，我怕疼……”  
蓝曦臣被魏婴这淫荡样惹得兽性大发，但还是回应了魏婴“我尽量温柔一些”，说完便扶着硕大的肉棒挤开狭窄的小口，给了魏婴几秒时间适应之后，整根肉棒才用力的捣进去，内里起保护作用的肉膜被无情撕开，鲜红的血水很快从花穴边缘流了出来。  
      魏婴女穴发育得不是很好，径道狭窄，内里隔膜也还很厚，这一下破了他的身子，叫他疼得哭叫起来。  
“啊啊……不要……好疼……好疼……哥哥轻点……轻点”  
    蓝曦臣立刻贴着他的耳朵轻声安慰，伸手为他抚慰被冷落的小肉茎，有技巧地套弄。  
“羡羡忍一忍，马上就不疼了，嗯？相信哥哥会舒服的”  
果然没过一会穴里就不疼了，取而代之的是腹腔里的酸胀麻的感觉，开始有些欲求不满的，微微的扭动腰身，蓝曦臣见他已经适应了就大开大合的肏干起来。  
“啊......！好......那里......啊嗯......！舒......舒服......啊......！”浑身像过电一样，身体的每个细胞都沉浸在酥麻的海洋里，魏婴的神智都不清晰起来，随着本能胡乱地叫喊。  
“哼嗯......嗯......啊......啊......！”  
看着他小猫讨食的模样蓝曦臣微眯眼，又撞了他一记，“这里？”  
“ 啊嗯......！啊......！啊......！好深......！啊嗯......！”  
魏婴翘着屁股整个人几乎被折成了一条直线，粗壮强硬的肉棒插进了更深的地方，撞得他又疼又爽，魏婴攀着他的背，颤着唇有些呼吸不顺畅地促叫哀吟  
搅紧的阴道很快就被操松软下来，花肉柔柔地裹着肉棒接受肉棒的肆虐，魏婴浑身发酸渐渐没了力气，两只手松开，两条腿也从他腰上滑下来，被蓝曦臣扛到肩膀上。  
蓝曦臣紧抿着薄唇看着在自己身下被操得娇吟不断的猎物，魏婴赤裸的身体被他紧紧地笼罩禁锢，双腿间娇弱的花穴已经被插得糜红外翻却仍被迫吞着自己狰狞粗大的肉棒，雪白的胴体陷在柔软的被褥里，身下还有一小滩刺眼的红梅花。  
强烈的视觉冲击让蓝曦臣体内的欲望叫嚣起来，蓝曦臣眼里红光浮动，喘着浓浊的粗气往外拔出一点肉棒，放下他的一条腿死死地摁住，再将自己的一条腿跪到沙发上，下倾身体将重心聚集在腰腹那一块，随着他一声狂躁的低吼肉棒深深地捅进魏婴的花穴里，然后狂猛地抽插起来。  
“啊……啊……啊…太用力了……哥哥，轻点儿……”  
  魏婴叫得很卖力，丝毫不打算掩饰音量，每次被戳到深处就发出呻吟，下面也同样发出吱吱的水声。小肉棒兴奋地挺立着，透明的清液不断地渗出，随着抽插的频率一下一下蹭着蓝曦臣的小腹。  
“羡羡，舒服吗？哥哥弄得你舒不舒服？”蓝曦臣哑着嗓子，低沉磁性的声音柔得滴水。   
     “舒服……好舒服……喜欢，比羡羡想象的还喜欢…又烫，又热……插得好深……好酸啊……”  
他的身体已经不听使唤了，仿佛全身的血液都集中在被操干的花穴，来自下腹的强烈刺激让他如同乘着云雾，手脚都不知如何摆放，绵软的内里不断被蹂躏，酸涩的感觉越积越多，已经快要超出承受的界限。  
     “唔……肚子好涨……要……要尿出来了！”魏婴哭着叫到，少年初尝禁果，不明白这种酸酸涨涨的是什么感觉，只把它当做更排泄一般。   
     魏婴苦闷地哼了一声，急红了眼，千方百计想推开身上肆虐的男人，用手去捂涨痛的阴蒂，却被蓝曦臣死死固定在原地。  
    “尿给哥哥看，别怕，是要高潮了……”  
蓝曦臣架住魏婴的腿不让他再挪动，不断地用力肏干  
    “啊…不行……好酸……好涨……要来了要来了！啊啊啊！”  
    魏婴僵硬地仰直脖子，手指死死揪着床单，花穴随即颤抖着分泌出大量淫汁，蓝曦臣立刻套弄起他仍然坚硬的分身，让他紧接着射出白浊。  
魏婴倒在床上直喘气，觉得从下面喷出水来也太难为情了，羞的说不出话来，也没力气说，只觉得刚刚那一下舒服极了，扭扭捏捏的还想要，又不好意思说出来，只是扭扭腰，示意蓝曦臣继续动，蓝曦臣看出了他这一点小心思，偏偏不如他意了。  
“羡羡想要什么？嗯？”蓝曦臣俯身，含住他的耳垂，弄得魏婴缩着脖子，试图离开这阵痒意。  
“嗯……唔……还想尿……被哥哥做的好舒服啊”  
“那羡羡该怎么做？”  
“唔……哥……哥哥……插我”  
“真是个小妖精！自己把腿张开”蓝曦臣将肉棒从魏婴的花穴里拔出，花穴离开了肉棒的填满，立马开始瘙痒起来。  
按捺不住这种瘙痒感，魏婴躺在床上，抱着腿，将双腿打开到最大，让花穴完完全全的暴露在男人的面前，饥渴的穴肉一收一吸的，等待着被男人宠爱。  
 蓝曦臣就肉棒放在他柔软的花穴上轻轻磨动，也不进去，坚硬滚烫的肉棒在两片小肉唇中间的嫩肉上一下一下地蹭，没一会儿小肉唇就像花瓣一样被碾得糜烂，肉呼呼的黏在肉棒上，每当龟头顶到底时会穿过上面的两颗小囊球磨到他的小肉茎，龟头往下的时候冠状沟会蹭过小阴蒂勾住那两片烂红的小肉唇，惹得魏婴发出一声声的媚叫。  
“呜呜……哥哥不要磨了快点……快点进来……里面好痒”穴里面又热又痒，好想要什么粗大的东西进来顶一顶，消除这股瘙痒。  
蓝曦臣握住他的膝盖弯往前一分一压，充血肿胀的大小肉唇咧开来露出还在瑟瑟发抖的红肿小肉蒂和张张合合吐口水的小肉洞，蓝曦臣腰臀往后一缩再猛地一挺，‘噗叽’一声水响，将肉棒连根插入这个销魂窟里。  
“啊......！啊嗯......！好......好舒服......啊嗯......！啊......哥哥......啊嗯......！”  
看着他放浪迷乱的模样蓝曦臣立马让他红了双眼，蓝曦臣抱住他的屁股，配合他的动作挺腰缩臀狠狠地撞起来。  
“啊嗯！啊......！哥哥......唔......好深......不......！啊嗯......！”强硬的龟头轻车熟路地碾过阴道壁再重重地撞向宫口，强烈的刺激拔高了魏婴的音调。  
“呃嗯！啊！”经脉胀爆的龟身疯狂地摩擦着娇嫩的花肉，巨大的龟头密集又猛烈地撞击宫口，阴道从里到外瞬间凝聚了大股的胀涩排遣不出，魏婴难受得小脸都扭曲了，拽着床单艰难地摇头尖叫，有种会被捅穿的恐惧感。  
“啊嗯......！轻点......啊......！我要坏了......坏......啊嗯......！呜......呜......”  
“我怎么舍得让羡羡坏，明明那么舒服。”蓝曦臣轻柔地舔掉他眼角溢出来的泪水，下身挺进的力度却加大几分，‘噗嗤噗嗤’的水声越来越响。  
“呜嗯......！不要......了......哥哥......啊嗯！哥......哥哥......哥哥......不要......呜......”  
蓝曦臣贴近他耳边边允他圆润的耳珠边说，“羡羡下面的小嘴可没说不要，咬得我好紧，都快要把我，嗯......咬断了。”  
“没......没有......唔嗯！！”魏婴想要摇头否认却突然被他一记深挺撞得直翻白眼，魏婴身体一阵抽搐，从无边的快感里缓过来后抱住他的脖子迷乱地低喊，“哥哥......哥哥......”  
“真的要坏了……啊啊……好酸……好麻……”   
“呃嗯！呃啊！啊！啊！啊！”又涨大一圈的肉棒每肏进去都将肥厚生嫩的宫口撑得薄薄一片，一波又一波比高潮还要强烈的刺激在脑中炸开，已经处在昏死边缘的魏婴被迫一次又一次地不停高潮。  
　蓝曦臣被他规律收缩的花肉裹得一阵快慰，没给他喘息的机会，大抽大插地反复碾他。  
　　“啊！哥哥...不要...啊...！啊...！又要尿出来了，啊嗯...啊啊啊！”魏婴仰着脖子抽气，圆嫩的手指深深地抠进他的肩肉里，急剧攀升的快感一波一波地涌过来让他眼前逐渐现白。  
紧接着腰腹一阵剧烈的抽搐，分泌出一大股温热的淫水浇在蓝曦臣的肉棒上，不一会花穴里就喷出大量地透明液体，竟是硬生生的给做到潮吹了。  
“怎么……怎么又……好厉害……唔啊……呃啊”  
“羡羡喷了好多水，里面好湿，好紧”  
　紧致销魂的花肉死死地绞着他的肉棒，蓝曦臣额角青筋暴起，低吼着把脸埋进他的脖颈间，在他清幽体香的刺激下疯狂的摆动腰臀，花道里丰沛的汁水瞬间被挤得四处飞溅，几十下后蓝曦臣抱着魏婴一阵抖动，将炙热的精种喷进被撞开的宫口里。  
魏婴迷迷糊糊中被他烫的呜咽一声，轻颤着又泄出一小股爱液。  
完事之后蓝曦臣将魏婴抱在怀里，哄他入睡，魏婴也乖乖的趴在他怀里，听着他强劲而有力的心跳，魏婴终是抵不住涌上来的疲意，慢慢合上沉重的眼皮，在陷入沉睡前无意识地咕哝，“哥哥晚安”  
男人亲了亲他的眉心也答道“羡羡晚安”  
第二天在送走蓝曦臣的时候，两人还歪腻了一会，魏婴告诉他一定要来提亲，初夜给了身子破了，就要对他负责，蓝曦臣答应了之后便恋恋不舍的回了府，留下魏婴在花园里傻傻的笑着。  
（之后就提亲了呗！）


End file.
